


¿Cómo se siente abrazar a un "gatito"?

by Antoshka



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Lime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: Aquella había sido la pregunta que se formuló el millonario en aquel instante, mientras veía a la enorme pantera negra, descansar placidamente. ¿Qué se sentía abrazarlo?





	

Le dolían las marcas de su espalda y cadera de manera horrorosa, le había dicho explícitamente a él que fuera sin arañazos, pero al parecer la lujuria había podido más con él y acabó de aquella forma; sin embargo, no iba a negarlo, sentía ligeros cosquilleos excitantes en cada herida, más aún, cuando recordaba en el momento que se hicieron.  
  
  
  
  
Es entonces, cuando más deliciosas imágenes se vinieron a su mente, el momento en que cayeron deseosos los dos a la cama y con desespero se quitaron sus ropas, dejándolas esparcidas por toda la lujosa habitación del rey; como se mordían y arañaban desde el momento en que sus cuerpos quedaron al descubierto del otro; sus piernas enredándose en sus caderas cuando comenzaron a mover ambos sus caderas a modo de un lascivo frote, provocando que sus miembros se endurecieran y pidieran una urgente atención. Su boca, oh con mil diablos, su boca, como era tan bueno con las garras con sus dientes lo era mejor, sentirlos sobre todo en su sexo, arrancándole varios gemidos audibles, ¿Qué importaba si llegaban a descubrirlos? Estaba totalmente mareado en un ambiente caliente y lujurioso.  
  
  
  
  
  
Recordó su cuerpo tensarse por completo cuando se introdujo de lleno dentro de él, había intentado abrazarlo, pero él se negó, al parecer era muy reacio a esas cosas, más que nada cuando su padre había fallecido, hubiera esperado aferrarse a él y sentir de forma más íntima aquel salvaje calor, pero bueno, no todo era posible en la vida, seguramente.  
  
  
  
Era tan rudo, más de lo que podría llegar a ser Steve Rogers _–O eso imaginaba, no tuvo el placer de corromper a aquel caballero del pasado–_ y eso lo dejaba demostrado cada marca que quedó impregnado en su piel, en hematomas rojos y morados que no se irían de allí durante semanas.  
  
  
  
  
Su piel tiritaba en solo pensarlo.  
  
  
  
  
Y ahora se encontraba boca abajo, quejándose por lo bajo de sus dolores y como alguna que otra pequeña brisa pasaba por las heridas y lo hacía chillar por lo bajo, aunque, muy rara vez, se llegaba a escucharlo, pues tenía su rostro cubierto en una almohada.  
  
  
  
  
 _«Llevaré días en este estado maldita sea…»_ Pensó alzando un poco la mirada hacia T’challa, alias, Black Panther, estaba completamente dormido de una manera serena como si fuera un día como cualquier otro y lo que había pasado el día de hoy hubiera sido solo un simple sueño.  
  
  
  
  
¿Cómo se sentirá abrazar a un “gatito” como él? Se preguntó Tony Stark ladeando suavemente la cabeza en señal de estar pensativo, aquel gesto de rechazo a un intento de abrazo lo había descolocado un poco y ahora solo quedaba en él curiosidad.  
  
  
  
Lentamente, Tony se acercó al rey de Wakanda, e intentó meterse bajo su brazo izquierdo y quedar con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, lo que sintió en ese instante, fue como un gran alivio a su cuerpo. Calor puro y un palpitar suave en el pecho de Black Panther que adormitaba inclusive a Iron Man, provocando que de la nada, cerrase sus ojos totalmente relajado y seguidamente quedándose dormido, sin notar como ahora T’challa era quien lo observaba en silencio; creía haber sido claro con Tony que no lo abrazase, pero no pareció entender.  
  
  
  
  
Aun así, el Wakandiano no lo rechazo esta vez, sino que lo acobijo más en sus brazos quedando ambos acurrucados en el silencio de su habitación, mientras de fondo se oía a la perfección los sonidos de la naturaleza.  
  
  
  
  


¿Cómo se siente abrazar a un “gatito”?  
  
  
  
 **Suave y lleno de calor.**


End file.
